The Vote
by The-Normal-Twit
Summary: Angelica signs up her and Susie for the biggest debate in the country, Whoever wins get's to go against someone in Washington, but there's a problem, When voting who won it was a tie, Chuckie the only one in the school who hasn't voted has the choice, Angelica who has been nicer to him lately. Or Susie, who has been nice to him for as long as he can remember.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Rugrats/All Grown Up is not owned by me. I don't Own any Characters Either either.  
**

**The Vote  
**

* * *

Susie scoffed, "No Angelica." Started looking at the pale, blonde haired, girl, who looked now annoyed, "Pleeeeease!" She begged, gripping onto Susie to try and be dramatic. **  
**

"No, Angelica!" Susie snapped angrily, pushing Angelica away, "If you're so serious you sign up for the big debate!" She shouted, to her now grinning, day-dreaming friend. Susie continued to walk, Angelica stood still, looking at Susie, "Maybe I will, Carmichael, maybe I will." She giggled.

"Come on Angelica!" Susie yelled to her friend, "Yeah, Yeah, I'll catch up." Said Angelica with no emotion, she swatted the air away, turning around, Susie sighed, trudging along to her next class, she jumped as she heard the bell's scream pierce through the school.

"Hey, Angelica, class is that way." Angelica whipped around, "I know it is Finster." She said bitterly, "Now get to class before I make you!" She hissed at the red haired male, who rushed off carrying his books. Angelica trudged towards the debate line, she sighed.

Angelica tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the line to get shorter. She hated lines. Well really it was the waiting that got to her, and she swore if she had to wait another minute, she would shove her way through the line. "Move, move move!" Yelled Angelica finally snapping.

Once the line had gotten shorter, Angelica had saw all the nerds and geeks that had signed up, she gulped, maybe it wasn't Susie's competition, she sighed, turning away, until a tap on the shoulder stopped her. She turned smiling, "Yes." She said, smiling sweetly, the teacher's male face was still stern, he tapped on the paper.

He was like a hawk, watching Angelica quickly scribble her and Susie's name down, he nodded, looking at the paper, "Susie Carmichael." He smiled, his wrinkly lips, drained of color.

"Angelica Pickles." He growled, almost tearing apart the debate paper, the male teacher scanned Angelica, who bit her lip nervously, "You can go." Angelica smirked, "Finally, Old creep." Growled Angelica before walking to class.  
She strutted in, her confidence, reflecting onto the other students, she sat behind Susie.

Not even caring about the harsh look she got from the teacher. Savannah smiled at Angelica in approval her pink tank top, jean capris and black sneakers with purple laces stood out to Angelica.

"Yeah, late for class, girl," Savannah and Angelica exchanged high-fives, Angelica turned looking up and screaming, almost falling off her chair, everyone was watching her. "Geez," She glared at the teacher, "Give a girl a warning, lady."

The female teacher looked disgusted at Angelica, she stormed back into her place, resuming the lesson, "Psst," She leaned in front of her, "Susie!" Susie ignored her, scribbling faster, "Psst, Carmichael!" She whispered slightly louder, Susie looked visibly annoyed.

"Susie Carmichael!" Whispered Angelica loudly, "Car-" Susie turned, silencing Angelica, "Don't you dare." She said, then turned back to continue her work leaving Angelica stunned.

Savannah tapped Angelica, who was stunned, not moving, finally Savannah had got frustrated, pushed Angelica and made her tumble forwards, tilting Susie's chair slightly. Susie turned as she balanced her chair, "Angelica, tell Savannah to stop pushing your chair into mine." She flashed a smile at Angelica who turned back to her work. Angelica smiled.

* * *

Chuckie Finster, smiled at Tommy as he walked out of class with him, "Tommy, you a crush on Kimi!" Chuckie yelled, smiling. Tommy blushed, "Shh!" He looked at Kimi, who was with Lil, around the lockers, suddenly he felt Chuckie drag him to Kimi.

"Hey Kimi, Hey Lil." Tommy waved to the girls, Kimi smiled, waving at the two giggling, "Hey where's Phil?" Chuckie asked, staring at Lil. She looked annoyed, "How should I know." She said, she pushed Chuckie away, he collided into someone.

Before he could turn, the voice spoke, "Go away, Finster!" Chuckie was shoved away once again, bumping into someone again, "Oh Sorry," He turned, picking up the girls books, not having looked directly at the girl, he was shocked at who the voice belonged to, "It's Okay." Chuckie looked up seeing a smiling Susie wave at him.

"Come on Carmichael!" Yelled Angelica, "What are you doing talking to those dumb pre-teens!" She cried, Angelica was slightly jealous of Susie, she was liked by everyone, Susie was perfect in everyone's mind, Angelica shook her head trying to get rid of those thoughts.

Susie came strolling to her, "Someone wrong?" She asked, concern growing in her voice, "No nothing." She mumbled still shaking her head, "Just a headache." She lied.

Chuckie had observed this scene, looking at Susie, drooling, Lil's laugh brought him back to reality, "Stop crushing on Angelica." She said, goofily, "Yeah, she not gonna like you." Tommy added. Chuckie sighed, his friends thought he was crushing on Angelica, if only they knew.

* * *

Phil coughed fakely as Betty came marching up the stairs, he sniffed and wheezed and sneezed, "Woah," Said Betty, taking a large step back from Phil, "Here is your food." She put the tray by his bed, marching out his room and down the stairs.

Phil laughed, jumping up and down, revealing he wasn't really ill. He looked at his food with disgust, he cringed, pushing the tray onto the floor.

* * *

**AN: How was It, Review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Rugrats/All Grown Up is not owned by me. I don't Own any Characters Either either.  
**

**The Vote**

* * *

Susie Carmichael grabbed Angelica, trying to comprehend the information which had just been revealed, "You did what!" Growled Susie, Angelica looked away. "You Signed me and you up for the big debate!" She cried in shock, "Angelica," She said, talking more like herself.

"I said sign YOU up!" Angelica sighed, "I Know." She mumbled, almost teary eyed, "Let's study together!" Said the arrogant blond cheerfully. Susie waved her hand dismissively, Angelica hung her head, sighing. Susie also sighed, "Angelica, look up." She mumbled quietly as people walked past.

"Angelica!" She complained, "Don't do this to our friendship." Susie looked desperate, Angelica, stayed still, not looking up once. Susie gave a frustrated huff and a cold glare, before angrily stomping away from a slightly shocked Angelica.

Angelica's eyes flickered to Chuckie, Chuckie Finster, he walked towards her, rubbing his pale sweaty hands together, "S-So." He stuttered, unaware Tommy, Kimi, Lil and Dil were watching. "What was that about with Sus-" He said, weakly trying to hid his nervousness. He gulped as Angelica grabbed him, both were whimpering.

Angelica looked at Chuckie, scoffing, before harshly chucking Chuckie on the ground, she knelt near him, "See you later, Chuckie." Chuckie knew Angelica was hesitant to talk to him, but looked shocked as Angelica loitered in the corridor, occasionally walking.

* * *

"So, Annie." Said Savannah, grinning at Angelica, "How was talking to your crush." Teased Savannah, haughtily waving a finger at her, then pointing at Chuckie.

Angelica squinted as Savannah, "Don't ever-" She snapped, about to defend herself until Savannah's laugh stopped her, "I was only joking Annie." Angelica cringed, "My name is Angelica okay Sav!" She snapped, teasing Savannah, who looked shocked.

"You got guts. Kid." Savannah said. "I hate you," spat Angelica as she clenched his fists. Her lips snarled with rage as she stormed away from Savannah, vowing never to return. Susie looked nervous, tall male figures loomed over her, evilly grinning.

"Hey," Whispered the boy, about 18, possibly the leader, Susie shivered, his words sending chills down her spine, Susie started to sweat. "G-Go away!" She hissed, etching closer to the bully, her glare meant she was serious. A small boy laughed making his black hair vibrate, Susie looked visibly creeped out, prompting the small boy and the group of 5 to laugh.

Susie cowered in fear, sheilding her face with books as she glanced up at the leader's fist, suddenly the bell screech made the others gasp, pant and get on their knees. Susie laughed, holding it in and easily walked away from the boys.

"What can I say, I get boys begging on my knees." She said to Harold, the pair held hands, laughing, walking past Angelica, almost ignoring her.

"That should've been me!" She whispered bitterly, she yawned, batting her-eyelids as she walked to class, she loudly opened the door, slamming it shut, she stomped in, earning giggles and glares.

"Shut it!" She threatened, her fists were up, punching anyone who'd dare object, "Angelica." Croaked the teacher, Angelica turned almost punching the teacher.

"Angelica, Cynthia Pickles," Barked the teacher, "Principal's office, now." She commanded, pointing to the door, "Okay. Mrs. Ugly." She said sweetly. The Teacher looked shocked, Angelica smirked, quickly punching the teacher in the face, Susie gasped, running to the teacher.

Angelica darted out of the room.

* * *

"Tommy!" Drawled out Kimi, clinging onto him, Tommy blushed, "How do I get Phil to like me" She asked, Tommy coughed, his hot tea spluttering onto a teacher. "Tommy Prickles." Started the teacher, "Principal's office." Shrieked the teacher.

Tommy hung his head, ashamed, sulking as he walked slowly to the office, he sat in a chair, his leg dangling off the end. He heard a door fall, he gasped, peering inside. Sighing.

"So." She roared, "What's my punishment." She said, "W-well.." He pondered, scratching himself, nervously trying to think of something.

"Come on!" Cried Angelica and Tommy, who had stormed into the room.

* * *

Kimi and Lil looked shocked, "Angelica did that!" Cried Lil, teary eyed, Chuckie nodded, "Yep." He mumbled, "Sh-She hit Susie!" Said Kimi, lips trembling.

Susie was walking down the corridor, yet fell, she groaned, getting up, and walking to Kimi, "Hey guys." She waved to her friends, who were stunned.

"Uh," Said Susie, sighing, "Oh. Hi Susie!" Chirped Tommy behind her, when Susie turned Tommy gasped, paling, "You have a black eye." He stated, Susie sighed, putting on a convincing smile before sadly striding away, obviously annoyed about her black eye.

"I Can't believe Angelica would do that." Chuckie sniffed, "Angelica!?" Yelled Tommy, "She didn't do that." He tried to explain, Kimi and Lil walked away. Chuckie stayed with Tommy.

"She didn't?" He said, almost scaring Tommy, "No." He said bluntly, "Angelica punched a teacher." He explained, Chuckie cowered behind Tommy when Angelica came towards them, she noticed everyone giving her dirty looks.

She walked to Tommy quickly.

She was angry, very angry.

* * *

Later after Angelica had talked to Tommy, the bell rang, "Yes." Angelica jumped up and down, "The weekend here I come." She was grinning. "Or so you think." Said Savannah, pointing to the big debate letter, Angelica scanned it, only to be pushed into it.

She screamed, while Savannah laughed, but was then kicked in the face, injuring her nose, Savannah cried out in pain, stumbling to the floor, with the others watching, Angelica quickly ran into the debate club classroom. She panted as she sat down next to Susie.

However Susie was urged to move by other people so instead Susie sat away from Angelica, Angelica scoffed, "Come on geeks!" She cried out, ready for a fight.

"You cannot take away my only friend." She growled, hissing as she pounced onto them, "Friend. Is that what you call her." He said, shocked, "You gave her a black eye!" He yelled, "WHAT!" Hissed Susie, "She never did." She explained, the boys harshly pushed Susie near Angelica, not even looking at her. "The big debate is tomorrow, two of our candidates will go forward and compete against each-other." Explained the teacher.

Susie and Angelica gulped.

"The loser," She continued, all eyes on her, "Has to live with being a loser, an outcast for the rest of there life, or die trying to." Everyone gasped, "Yes this is how it works, sadly." Sighed the teacher, "Every school in the country is doing it."

"The winner goes on to Washington DC to verse a new competitor not from this school if they loose, it'll be okay cause they already beat one person." Angelica thought that seemed unfair.

"That's wrong!" Susie cried, The teacher chuckled, picking names out of the hat, "Susie Carmichael," Read out the teacher, taunting Susie by waving the slip of paper with her name on in her face, Susie pouted, crossing her arms.

"Ooh." Said the teacher, worrying Susie, Angelica clinged onto her best friend tightly, "Angelica Pickles." She read out, Angelica looked stunned.

* * *

"NO!" Sobbed Angelica as she was guided out of school, "I Cannot go against Susie!" She wailed, "She's my friend." She moaned. Susie rushed to Angelica, digging her head into Angelica's shoulder, both sobbed as they hugged.

"I Don't wanna be out cast!" They cried, "I don't wanna win!" Cried Susie, "If it means your not an out-cast, I won't win." Susie sniffed.

"No!" Cried Angelica angrily, "You will win." She stared Susie into the eye, "If you loose you become an outcast, you don't get picked for anything and students won't like you." She said, teary eyed.

* * *

**Now, Why Are they Hung up on being an Out-Cast, Well in High School in animated shows it seems it all about being popular and not A Loser.**

**Review Please Last Chapter I Had 20 Views But Only 1** **RE**_View_


	3. The Kidnapping of Angelica C Pickles

**Disclaimer: Rugrats/All Grown Up is not owned by me. I don't Own any Characters Either either.  
**

**The Vote**

* * *

Chuckie watched the scene from a distance, slightly confused and upset, he then gasped, "The debate." He glowered, his eyes fixed on Angelica and Susie, who waved goodbye to each other and went their separate ways, he saw the pain in there eyes, tears formed in his own. As a memory flashed into his mind.. Chaz has told him about it..

_"Melinda Finster has lost the debate!" Cried an old man, everyone laughed at Melinda, the pale brown haired girl, hung her head, ashamed, she ran off, getting taunted. "Hey, Melinda!" Cried her best friend, "You're a loser!" Melinda gasped, getting out something and stabbing herself with it numerous times, this was what caused her death when she 26._

"I Cannot let that happen to my friends!" Chuckie boomed, his voice deep and serious, full of meaning, he stomped off to find Angelica first. "Angelica!" He roared, soon he saw a sad Angelica on the road, standing there as a car came closer.

"Angelica No!" He cried, pushing Angelica off the road, the car didn't stop, it collided into Chuckie's foot, he screeched in pain, limping off the road, the car sped off. Angelica rushed to him, gasping. "Finster." Her voice raspy, "You saved my life." Tears were streaming down her face as she hugged him.

The two sat on the curve, talking, "Angelica." He said soothingly, "Don't end your life." Angelica glared at him, obviously angry. "Do you know what it's like to be alone and hated!" She yelled, "Susie actually accepted me, she was a friend, If she's an outcast, I will never forgive myself for signing her up!" She stated, Chuckie nodded, unsure of what to say.

"I mean." Angelica continued, she starting to calm down, her voice still slightly shaky, "I love Susie Carmichael." She said, genuinely, Chuckie looked shocked, yet he believed her. "I believe you." He whispered. "You do!" Said a grinning Angelica.

"But," She sighed, "How will me and Susie get through this, it'll strain our friendship." Chuckie stayed silent, Angelica was fuming once again. "Look!" She yelled, "Go away!" She cried. Chuckie stared at Angelica, before walking away. Angelica then sobbed.

"_Susie!" Cried Angelica as she was hauled away, Susie was crying, head down, she had lost the debate, everyone laughed at her, teasing her. "Stop it!" Cried Angelica, they stopped, "No. No." Said Susie, keeping her voice strong, "Carry on." Angelica looked shocked, yet that was the last time she ever saw Susie Carmichael. _

"That will never happen!" Growled Angelica, shaking her head, she was dizzy, as a figure loomed over her, picking her up.

"Wha-Wha." Angelica said in a daze, before her eyes shut and she yawned.

* * *

Susie and Chuckie were trying to talk to eachother, Susie cried her eyes out, "People were racist!" She yelled, Chuckie bit his lip, "That's why we moved all the time." Chuckie sighed.

"Yet, Angelica." Susie eyes sparkled, she sniffed, "Was different." Chuckie smiled, trying to make sure he hid his blush, "Chuckie," Susie asked, worried. "Where's Angelica now." Chuckie's eyes widened.

"You think she's." Said Chuckie, not even finishing his sentence, Susie surprisingly understood, "I know she is." The two got up, informed there parents them went to find Angelica.

* * *

Lil and Phil gasped as they were on the phone with Chuckie, "We have to go find Angelica!" Cried Lil, "Eh." Said Phil, earning a glare from his sister.

"Fine." He muttered, "Betty!" He cried, "We are going out!" Betty sighed, "Okay!" She yelled, "But it's mom!" She snapped.

"Yeah sure," Said Lil, not listening as they slammed the door shut. They shivered, "I-it's cold." Cried Lil, Phil chuckled, hugging his sister for warmth.

"Ew!" Screamed Lil, pushing her brother away from her, he laughed, as they walked towards Tommy's house, where they would meet. "Lillian!" Cried Phil, Lil jumped, panting, glaring at Phil.

"Not funny." She started, "Phillip!" She yelled, "It's Phil!" Said Phil, "No it's not." She argued, "Yes it is." He insisted, "Ha, you saif it is, so I tricked you, ha!" She laughed, Phil ran after Lil. "Get back here!"

"I'm older." She taunted, "I'm cooler." Said Phil, Lil looked at him, "Uh, Maybe not."

* * *

"You are going to win this debate." Said a voice, "I- I don't want to." Said Angelica, worried, shivering, "Well you are." Angelica growled.

"No I'm not!" She cried, "Yes you are." Said the voice, calmly and patently, "My friends are gonna get here!" She yelled, "Friends." He said, "What about me!?" Growled the voice.

"You knew me since we were babies!" Said the voice, sounding upset, "But you never liked me!" He lashed out, before sobbing, she heard a thump.

"Hello!?" Cried Angelica worried, no response, "Are you dead?" She bit her nails, gasping on getting no response.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Vote**

**ME NOT OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Chuckie gasped, silently mumbling as Susie and Angelica were sobbing, tears dripped onto there books, "Angelica." Moaned Chuckie, "We found you, You have been upset ever since." He explained, "What's wrong?" Angelica wiped away her snot before opening her mouth.

"Harold's dead!" She sobbed.

Chuckie froze, "He is not dead. He is just in a coma for an undefined amount of time."

Susie sighed, "That's the same thing." She told Chuckie after she had calmed down, Angelica sobbed louder, Susie smiled at Chickie's disappointed look.

"What, I'm just being honest." She put up a teasing finger, smiling, almost chuckling, yet she luckily stopped herself. "Angelica'll be okay." Whispered Susie, stroking Angelica softly.

Chuckie smiled, pointing to Angelica, who saw there smiles, "How can you be happy!" Growled Angelica, clutching Susie as she pulled her closer to her.

"Never knew him." Chuckie bluntly sniffed, Angelica glared at Chuckie, along with Susie, mouthing words to him, his eyes flickered from the two. "What?" He asked, sweating and worriedly pushing his glasses up, Susie's lips curved into a smile.

"Go Chuckie." She gestured him kindly to the door, her soft voice calming both Angelica and Chuckie, who smiled at Susie, whispering thanks as he walked out of the room.

Upon hearing footsteps, she sighed, "Susie." She said, looking Susie in the eye, Susie was weirdly guilty. Susie sighed, "Angelica." She said, almost like she was wining, she heard Chuckie giggle and winced slightly. "I'll be a minute," Susie stomped out of the room.

Leaving a sniveling Angelica, looking out her bedroom window, "Oh Howard," She said, incorrectly stating the name, "I hope you get better." She whispered her voice trailing off.

Susie was outside Angelica's bedroom, arguing with Chuckie, "Chuckie!" She cried, "Shoo." Chuckie looked into Susie's sincere eyes, almost puppy dog ones, then sighed, trudging slowly downstairs. She smirked proudly, displaying triumph.

"Lying to me?" Queried Angelica, she gave Susie a harsh wobble out of anger, Susie lost her balance and tumbled down the stairs, luckily the banister helped her stand.

Charlotte, Angelica's mum, rushed to Susie and Chuckie, "Susie, Chuckie!" Cried Charlotte, worridley rushing to them, "Let's get you home." The two nodded, "So what happened." Contributed Drew, "Something." Susie mumbled, looking up. "Something we'd rather not talk about." She added, sighing, as she was lead out the door buy Drew.

"Drew, honey." Charlotte softly said, tears almost in her eyes, "Take them home." She continued, Drew didn't move, "Please." She almost begged.

She ran up the stairs, not looking if Drew had moved, Angelica's door was closed, so she knocked, "Angelica." She chirped, mumbling, "Are you there..?" She asked, within seconds, Charlotte had busted down the door, not seeing a staggering Angelica under the bed, slightly dazed.

"Drew!" Yodeled Charlotte, hollering out of the window for her husband, who looked up, staying silent, "Angelica's gone missing!" Susie and Chuckie looked shocked, eyes bulging. They both looked at Drew with worry, he didn't move, only coughed.

He coughed more, blood spewed onto Susie's face, who cringed, "Angelica!" Cried Susie, running back into the house and into Angelica's room. "Oh, Susie." Charlotte, "There's Angelica!" Interrupted Susie happily, she was dazed, "She probably banged her head on the bed, trying to get that." Susie pointed to a small object, carefully picking it out.

"What is it!?" Asked Charlotte, Susie looked up at her, "It's.." Susie faltered, her confused eyes flickered up to Charlotte, "Her small diamond I gave her." She said, almost in disbelief.

"She must of loved it." Charlotte was scanning it, confused. "She threw every other thing she got from her friends away."

Charlotte explained, cocking an eye-brow at a panicking, pacing Susie. "But-but.. I don't understand she said she threw it away." She gasped, suddenly rushing over to the window. "Mr. Pickles." Susie gasped, Charlotte rushed over to window, staring at her husband.

"No, No." Her hands in her face, Charlotte sobbed, Drew was dead. "Hi Susie." She waved, she looked at her mum, "What's up with her..?" She asked, Susie gulped pointing to the window.

Angelica bounded over to the window, "No, no honey don't..." Angelica was angry her face was steaming red, "What happened!" She used a harsher tone than she had ever used on anyone.

No one answered. "I don't want to know." She forced her tears in, "Uh, Guys!" Yelled Chuckie, "I don't think that was the only thing that shocked him." He pointed to a sign, which he eventually ripped off, displaying it to the three in Angelica's room.

_The Debate Today at 8PM, Let's hope none of the contenders are late, Cause If are they won't have a nice fate, they'll both to move to another state._

"What's the time!" Yelled Angelica, Susie gasped, "9PM." Susie and Angelica started to sob, "No!" Said Charlotte, determination rising in her eyes, "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Cried Angelica, "What about daddy!" She cried, "I'll tell you later!" She rushed the three kids, plus stuffed Drew into the car.

Later, they were at the debate, forcing smiles, plastering them onto there faces, Chuckie scurried off to find a seat, as everyone's eyes were on the two girls, they held hands, walking down a long velvet rope, they came to the stands, both clearly talking into the microphone.

"What's the topic..?" Angelica asked, gulping, "2 Topics this year." Susie eyes bulged out of her head, she regained her composure, "Which are..?" Susie waited for an answer.

"Different." Joked the old man in charge of the debate, Susie gasped, "Really." Angelica squeaked, sounding weak, sweating. "Ew, I'm sweating." She complained.

"The debate is starting now!" He nodded to Angelica, who a deep breath.

Charlotte noticed the old, balding man,writing something on his clipboard, she tried to take a peek, only to be seen and have the clipboard yanked away from her.

"Susie Carmichael, has good grades, toys, talents and many other things, Susie is a great friend, ready to help anyone, she loves animals and doesn't bully anyone, she would never do something bad. Susie smiled, Angelica continued.

"Yet on the other hand." She raised up a finger, "She can be predictable." Susie looked a gape, "Susie probably looks shocked, mouth open, drool flowing out of it, and then she screws up her face, holding in her tears." She said, effortlessly, she didn't even look at Susie.

"So," She started, "Did you know 97% Of the students say she is predictable." She stated, "1% Was absent and 2% refused." She bitterly said, glaring at a few people, namely Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Phil, Lil and Kimi, Harold also refused, yet he was at hospital.

"Susie Carmichael is a "Mary Sue." She put air quotes around Mary Sue, Susie sobbed silently, as she bawled her eyes out, Alysa, Lucy and Randy, looked at Susie, truly guilty. Did, Stu, Betty and Howard looked shocked. Charlotte was trying to get a peep at the man scribbling things down.

"Susie's turn." Barked the old man, Susie nodded, taking the stand, "I may be a Mary Sue but at-least I'm loyal, Angelica isn't, she has embarrassed me." She chocked out, "Do you want to "Worship." Someone like her." She screamed, "I thought she was nice, but she's not, she has got no good grades, nor friends." Tears welled up in both Susie and Angelica's eyes.

"So to finish." She started, Susie, breathing heavily, "Angelica may not be the best at school," This provoked a few laughs from the audience, "But when no one sees her, she is the best friend you ever have, she may be not be much, but she's MY best friend."

Clapping echoed off the walls, screaming cheering went on for minutes both for Susie and Angelica, who gulped, "The winner get's to be chosen by the children. The electric board will correctly tally up your votes, so hold up a picture of Angelica or Susie." Instructed the balding old man.

Angelica and Susie along with everyone else looked at the board, when the votes were tallied, everyone looked shocked, Didi fainted in Stu's arms.

"I-it's Impossible." Said the old man, "It can't be a tie." He looked around, panicked, Susie and Angelica looked around, "Who hasn't voted." Asked the man, yelling.

"I," Said someone, standing up, "Chuckie Finster." Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi and Dil were bug eyed, Dil mumbled, "Izzy," He leaned over to an empty seat. "You've won the bet." Dil sighed.


End file.
